The overall goal of the proposed study is to investigate the efficacy of two psychopharmacological treatments in the management of children with Separation anixiety disorder. Youngsters between the ages of 6-16, diagnosed as having Separation anxiety disorder, will receive psychotherapy for 4 weeks. Those who do not improve with brief psychotherapy will be assigned randomly to imipramine, diazepam, or a placebo, for a six week period. Daily dosages will not exceed 5 mg/kg for imipramine, and 30 mg/d for diazepam. The efficacy of the two agents compared with a placebo will be examined, as well as the relative efficacy of the two drugs, in the reduction of separation anxiety.